Again
by Cioccolato e Dolce
Summary: Te he estado buscando... Escuché un grito dentro de mi alma... Nunca antes habia tenido un anhelo como este... ahora que estás entrando por mi puerta. Toda mi vida, ¿Donde has estado?... Me pregunto si alguna vez te veré de nuevo... Y si ese día llega, se que podriamos ganar. Y nunca permitire que alguien te derribe. / LevixEren/ AU/ Algo de OoC.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hajime Isayama.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-Al fin es fin de semana, ¿Qué harás Levi?

-Limpiar mi casa.

-Que aburrido.

-Deberíamos salir, ¿No crees Levi?

-¿A donde?

-No se a tomar algo, Hanji y yo iremos a un bar, ¿Por qué no van tu y Bárbara con nosotros?

-Si salimos con ella entonces se cancelan los planes Erwin.- Hanji contesto molesta.

-Deberías de dejar de decir cosas desagradables en frente de Rivaille, Hanji.

-No me importa, ella no me cae bien, ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de una persona tan superficial, Levi?

-¿En verdad crees que estoy enamorado?

-Pues si, si no lo estuvieras no estarías con ella… ¿O si?

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-¿Es por Eren verdad?- pregunto de repente Erwin.

-Váyanse a la mierda los dos.

-Levi, no te rindas, estoy segura que Eren esta aquí, puedo sentirlo.

-¡Cállate Hanji!, no quiero hablar de eso, pensaba salir con ustedes, pero lo han jodido, hasta el Lunes.- Levi salió con el ceño fruncido hacia su casa.

-Debes de dejar de decir eso Hanji, sabes que él no esta para bromas, y menos con Eren.

-Pero el esta muy cerca de aquí Erwin, yo lo se, además esa bruja me cae mal, es demasiado inoportuna, se mete en todo, es chismosa y malagradecida, además se gasta el dinero que no tiene, Levi ha sufrido varias bajas en su dinero por pagar las tarjetas de crédito que esa arpía utiliza, es burlona y mal encarada, es completamente detestable.

-Pero aun así tiene un cuerpazo.

-Eres un idiota Erwin, aun así, Levi sigue amando a Eren, lo veo en su mirada, al final de cada día da un largo suspiro al ver que no lo ha encontrado.

-Deberíamos ayudarle a buscar.

-Ya lo he hecho, pero no lo encuentro, pero se que esta aquí, en este tiempo.

-Deja de mentirte Hanji, da igual lo mucho que quiera que Eren vuelva, él ya esta con Bárbara, déjalo ya.

-Solo espero que se de cuenta de su error.

-Ojalá, ¿Te importa si vamos a comer algo? Yo invito.

-Claro, me dijeron que hay un pequeño lugar por aquí cerca, jamás he ido pero dicen que sirven comida deliciosa y no es caro.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

::/

-¡Ya te dije que dejes de gastar así el dinero, Bárbara!, ¡Lo gastas como si tu lo trabajaras!, ¡Ni siquiera me he podido comprar yo mis cosas por tu maldita obsesión!

-¡Deja de gritarme!, ¡Entiendo perfectamente!, ¿Y que por eso no es que trabajas? ¿Para mantenerme a mí?

-¿Mantenerte? ¿Estas loca?, ¡Como si tuvieras algo con lo que me pueda responsabilizar!

-¡Si te dijera que estoy embarazada!, ¿Qué dirías?

-Diría que eres una maldita mentirosa, no puedes tener hijos, te operaste a los 18.

-Pues sí lo hice, entonces no se por que aun me quieres contigo.

-¡Por mi ya te puedes largar, no te necesito!

-¿A si?... ¿Que, acaso necesitas mas a esa que mencionas cuando tenemos sexo? ¿Esa tal Erin? ¿Erina? ¿Erenia? ¿Eren?, sea como sea, si no esta contigo es por que es una estúpida, yo por lo menos te tengo.- Levi se tenso ante la mención de su niño, se enojo mas, nadie le hablaba así a Eren, y mucho menos una zorra.

-Cállate, no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, lárgate de aquí que no quiero volver a verte.

-Me iré, pero no harás que me vaya de este departamento.- Bárbara salió, dejando a un Levi solo en la estancia.

-¡Lárgate a putear como lo haces, zorra!- dijo levantando la voz, sabia perfectamente que la mujer lo había oído. Fue a sentarse en un sillón, cerró sus ojos y pensó en Eren, todas las bonitas cosas que habían vivido, cuando se le declaro al castaño y este acepto, pues también estaba enamorado de él, cuando todos se enteraron que estaban saliendo y les hicieron una boda improvisada, con mas alcohol que invitados, cuando Mikasa les dio su bendición abrazando a ambos, cosa que los sorprendió de sobre manera, y la primera vez de Eren, quien estaba tan nervioso que casi se desmayaba en el acto, pero que Levi no permitió; y cuando se enteraron que Eren podía crear vida de la manera mas hermosa que pudieron observar, con un pequeño movimiento en el vientre del castaño; cosas tan bellas que siempre guardaba en su corazón.

Pero siempre con las cosas buenas vienen las malas, y cuando recordaba los buenos momentos, tenia que recordar lo malos; cuando se enteraron del estado del castaño, le dieron dos opciones, salir a las murallas en una misión, si regresaba con vida y sin ningún soldado muerto le dejarían en paz; pero si no aceptaba lo matarían a el y a la criaturita, junto con todos los de la Legión de Reconocimiento; fue cuando Eren acepto el salir y no dejar que nada pasara, cuando por un descuido y un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del castaño, morir él o morir todos, decisión equivocada, recordó cuando un titán lo agarró y lo devoró, Eren dando una sonrisa de agradecimiento y de tristeza, y una despedida que se perdió en el aire… cuando mataron a aquel titán, y trataron de salvar a Eren de él, lo encontraron encorvado, abrazando sus rodillas, como tratando de proteger a su bebé, después de eso, la humanidad ganó, pero al precio de dos vidas inocentes.

Lagrimas caían de los ojos de Levi, se las secó y fue a prender el radio, quería despegarse del mundo un rato, sin embargo parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra, pues la canción de Lenny Kravitz "Again" acababa de empezar. La letra lo describía perfectamente…

_Te he estado buscando_

_Escuche un grito dentro de mi alma_

_Nunca antes había tenido un anhelo como este_

_Ahora que estas entrando por mi puerta._

_Toda mi vida_

_¿Dónde has estado?_

_Me pregunto si_

_Alguna vez te veré de nuevo_

_Y si ese día llega_

_Se que podríamos ganar._

_Me pregunto si_

_Alguna vez te veré de nuevo_

_Un regalo sagrado del cielo_

_Para mejor, peor, donde sea_

_Y nunca permitiré a alguien que te derribe_

_No te haga llorar, nunca._

Se arrodillo en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente, soltando todo aquello que llevaba dentro, ¿Si lo buscó? Claro que lo buscó, hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero simplemente no aparecía, encontró a Mikasa, a Armin, incluso a su escuadrón entero, a los demás amigos de Eren, pero nada, no había rastro de él, y eso lo hacia sentirse miserable.

En silencio se fue a su habitación, se acostó en su cama recordando de nuevo, hasta que se quedó dormido, la zorra esa no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

::/

-Tendremos que tener los exámenes médicos dentro de unas cuantas semanas, el director es realmente un idiota.- se quejaba Hanji, iban caminando al local, platicando de sus experiencias medicas y el trabajo que tenían que entregar después.

-Ese bastardo quiere 100 exámenes y yo a penas llevo como 38, no es muy buen resultado, y solo faltan tres semanas, sí lo logramos Hanji, se que podemos.

-¿Tienes 38? Yo tengo 25, maldición.- entraron al lugar, era muy amplio y los camareros eran muy amables, había una pequeña barra para las bebidas alcohólicas, se fueron a sentar a una mesa un poco lejos de la puerta, observaron el menú, decidiendo que pedirían, fue cuando un muchacho de unos 18 años llegó a su mesa, tenía enormes ojos verde-azulados, cabello castaño y tez morena.

-¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir?- pregunto con voz amable el chico. Ambos se tensaron, esa voz, la conocían perfectamente, subieron su mirada rápidamente y vieron al castaño, adoración de Levi.

-¿E-Eren?, ¿eres tu?

-¿Eh?- el chico los miró y abrió sus ojos enormemente.- ¿H-Hanji-san?- volteó su mirada y vio al rubio.- ¿Comandante?

-Eren.- Hanji se levantó y abrazó al niño, lloró desconsoladamente en su hombro.- que bueno que estas bien, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Nos extrañas?

-Hanji-san.- se quejaba el castaño siendo estrangulado por Hanji.

-Vamos Zoe, lo vas dejar sin aire.- Erwin alejó un poco a Zoe y abrazó a Eren, siendo correspondido también, Eren no aguantó y se puso a llorar, acompañando a Hanji.

-Que alegría, creí que jamás los volvería a ver de nuevo.

-Creíamos lo mismo, Eren, cuanto me alegra que estés aquí, no sabes cuanto hemos esperado esto. Pero dime, ¿Cómo es que jamás te habíamos visto aquí? Jamás habíamos pensado que estabas en la misma cuidad.

-No es eso.- Eren se limpio las lagrimas.- llegue aquí hace poco mas de dos meses, me mudé y vivo aquí desde entonces.

-¡Joseph, encárgate de la mesa siete!

-Si señor.- contesto Eren.- salgo en 10 minutos, hasta entonces espérenme, y ¿Qué desean ordenar?- les susurro bajito, riendo.

Eren salió 10 minutos después, afuera ya lo estaban esperando Hanji y Erwin, sonrieron cuando salió y se marcharon de ahí, lo invitaron a la casa de Hanji, a pasar el rato, Hanji y Erwin decidieron no decirle nada a Levi, aun que se estuvieran muriendo por dentro.

-¿Así que Joseph?

-Jajaja raro ¿No?, pero si, es mi segundo nombre.

-Suena raro por que solo tenias el nombre de Eren.

-Pero me gusta mas Eren.

-Entonces te llamaremos Joseph.- dijo Erwin riendo.

-¿Ah? Que malos.

Llegaron a la casa de Hanji, platicaron y cenaron algo, descubrieron que Eren estudiaba Filosofía y Letras, además de idiomas, tenia una beca completa en la escuela y era un excelente estudiante, misteriosamente Eren nunca mencionó a Levi.

::/

Era domingo, dos días habían pasado desde que se reencontraron con Eren, Erwin y Hanji decidieron decirle por fin a Levi que Eren estaba ahí, y que se encontraba de maravilla. Sin embargo existía un problema, Bárbara Eliu, pareja actual y no oficial de Levi. Si fuera por Hanji, ya la hubiera golpeado y dejado en la orilla de algún rio, pero Erwin se lo prohibía. Si querían que Levi volviera a ver a Eren, tenían que hacer que esa zorra no interfiriera y mas por que era domingo, se la pasaba holgazaneando en el departamento.

El celular de Levi sonó, era una llamada de Hanji, suspiro, contestando el teléfono.- ¿Qué quieres?

-_Levi, te invito a comer, ¡Ven!_

-No me jodas, no tengo hambre y no tengo tiempo.

-_Vamos Levi, solo un rato, es para que salgas de tu rutina diaria._

-Que no loca, déjame en paz.

-_Aw ¡Vamos!, Erwin también esta aquí._

-¡Que no!

_-¿Ahhh?, espera un momento Levi; quiero esto y esto también, por favor Joseph, jajajajaja._

_-¡H-Hanji-san, deje de llamarme así!_

_-¿Pero así te llamas no?_

_-Si pero dígame mejor Eren, ya le dije que solamente Eren.-_ Levi abrió los ojos de la impresión, esa era la voz de su niño, de su hermoso niño, sintió que se le escocían los ojos.

-_Bueno, bueno_.- volvió a atender a Levi.- _esta bien Levi, si no quieres venir no hay problema, respeto tu decisión, bye~_

-Espera loca, ¿Ese de ahí es Eren?, ¡Dime que es Eren maldita sea!

-_Es Eren, pero ya que no quieres venir no te molestare mas, adieu_.- Hanji colgó, e inmediatamente su celular sonó de nuevo.

-No te atrevas a colgarme estúpida, ¿Dónde estas?

-_Levi, ya te dije que no es obligación que vengas, ya entendí, adiós_.- volvió a colgar. Levi se enojó mas, pero su cabeza hizo clic de nuevo, el maldito rastreador de su celular, se dispuso a buscarlo y buscar el aparato de Hanji y de Erwin también, dio con el lugar, sin siquiera pensarlo se marcho de ahí, en dirección para encontrase con su amor.

Sin embargo todo ocurrió muy rápido, y no le dio tiempo de pensar las cosas bien, cometió un error grave, Bárbara estaba ahí y escuchó toda su conversación, sonrió, se vistió "adecuadamente", que no era nada mas que un vestido pegado hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, de color rojo, escote pronunciado y mucho maquillaje, se plancho el pelo y se puso tacones, se miró al espejo, lucia muy bien (como una zorra), tomó su celular y buscó el teléfono de Rivaille, lo rastreó y se encaminó a su destino, debía de poner en su lugar a la tal Eren.

::/

Levi iba manejando todo lo que podía, (con precaución eso si), dio con el lugar deseado, se estacionó y entró, se veía claramente alterado, miró a todos lados y encontró a Hanji y Erwin en una mesa hablando amenamente, se dirigió a ellos, los otros solo lo miraron y sonrieron, atrajeron una silla y lo instaron a sentarse, Levi asintió y lo hizo, estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer, ¿Qué haría cuando viera de nuevo a Eren?

-Estás muy tenso Levi, relájate, no te morderá.

-Cállate Erwin, y… ¿Como esta?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu?- Hanji señalo a cierto niño castaño, quien iba con una charola en la mano, no se dio cuanta de que Rivaille estaba ahí, así que dejo sus platos y se dispuso a irse, cuando una voz lo hizo paralizarse, conocía esa voz perfectamente, volteó y vio a cierto pelinegro, quien lo observaba con cierta tristeza y felicidad en sus ojos.

-Heicho.- dijo Eren en un hilo de voz.

-Eren.- se levantó de golpe acercándose al castaño, este se alejó

-Por favor, no.

-¿Qué?

-No se acerque.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no lo haga.

-¡Eren!

-Olvídelo.- se dio media vuelta y se topo con una joven pelinegra, con cara de prostituta y vestido rojo, esta lo miró de reojo y le sonrió, típica sonrisa de alguien a quien solo quieres para divertirte.

-Levi, cariño que bueno que estas aquí, quise salir un rato, y bueno, ¿Ya que estas aquí por que no me invitas a comer algo?- dijo abrazando al pelinegro.

-¿Bárbara, que carajos haces aquí?

-Vine por ti mi amor.- dijo y deposito un beso en los labios de Levi, este se tenso y miró a Eren, quien se encontraba observando la escena.

-No es lo que tú crees.

-¿No?- sonrió.- que bonita pareja, son el uno para el otro.- miró a Bárbara.- en que le puedo ayudar, ¿_Señorita_?

-Wow, que lindo eres.- se sentó al lado de Hanji.- quiero una ensalada cesar, carne asada y agua de limón.

-En un momento traigo su orden.

-Gracias, amm, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Joseph, para servirle señorita.

-Bueno Joseph, no te tardes que muero de hambre.

-Enseguida.- se dirigió a la barra y le tendió al cocinero la orden, Levi solo se limitó a mirarlo, vio que su niño hacia las cosas con tristeza, suspiró, hablaría con él, y arreglaría las cosas. Fue a sentarse al lado de Bárbara, quien de inmediato lo abrazo. El aire se tensó.

-Bueno.- se levantó Hanji.- es hora de que nos vayamos, no queremos importunarlos en su cita, nos veremos mañana en el trabajo Levi, _Bárbara_, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Zoe, Erwin.- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mirando al rubio le sonrió, este solo la miró con desdén y salieron de ahí.

-¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto de repente Levi, enojado más de lo normal.

-Ya te dije, quería salir, además tengo hambre, debe ser por el embarazo.- dijo y Eren la escuchó, se tensó y agacho la mirada, sentía que lloraría, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se alejó de ahí, no terminó de decir lo que dijo Levi.

-No digas estupideces.

-Joseph, tienes una llamada de tu casa.

-Gracias, atenderé en seguida.

Cogió el teléfono, recibiendo una noticia no tanto grata, pidió permiso para salir temprano y se lo dieron, Levi solo vio cuando la silueta de Eren desparecía en la puerta, se levantó, tal vez lo podría alcanzar, sin embargo la mujer lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a fumar, en un momento vuelvo.

-Allá hay un área de fumadores.- dijo señalando un lugar especifico.

-E iré a comprar algo.

-Aquí también hay una pequeña tienda.

-No tiene lo que quiero.

-¿Y que quieres?

-Por dios Bárbara, déjame salir, iré a tomar aire.- para cuando salió Eren había desaparecido, lo trató de buscar por todos lados, pero no lo vio. Se sintió una verdadera basura.

-¡Eren!- dijo en un susurro.

LUNES

Levi había ido a trabajar como de costumbre, solo que cuando terminó se desvió de su camino y caminó hacia cierto local de comida, donde cierto castaño trabajaba. Llegó y no lo vio por ningún lado, pregunto en donde se encontraba, se llevo una gran decepción cuando le dijeron que el solamente trabajaba martes, miércoles, sábados y domingos. Maldijo por lo bajo, salió de ahí y se fue a su casa, en donde la pesada de Bárbara seguía haciendo de las suyas.

MARTES

Cuando el día llegó, trabajó rápido y atendió a sus pacientes, salió lo más rápido que pudo de su trabajo y se dirigió al local, en donde le dijeron que había llamado por teléfono diciendo que hoy no iría por que su madre estaba en un estado un poco delicado debido a su enfermedad.

Salió de ahí sintiendo un vacio enorme, el cual se iba incrementando más.

MIERCOLES

¿Para que molestarse?, ese día no trabajaba, así que se fue a su casa en donde Bárbara ya no estaba, pues se había ido con unas amigas a "pasar el rato". Por lo menos descansaría un rato de aquella mujer, y pondría en claro las palabras que le diría a Eren.

JUEVES

Hizo su rutina diaria, rápidamente se fue del hospital en donde trabajaba y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el local, el cual estaba cerrado, por "motivos de mantenimiento".- Puta madre.- grito Levi al viento y se fue a su casa.

VIERNES

Estaba desesperado, terminó su trabajo y camino al local, tenía una idea en mente y la cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Llegó al local y se dirigió a hablar con el jefe de ese lugar, le pidió su dirección diciendo que tenía que entregarle exámenes médicos y que no encontraban su dirección. El señor no se lo creyó, pero aun así se lo dio, apreciaba a Eren, además, si el tipo era doctor, era mejor que revisara a la señora Jaeger, ¿No?

Levi salió disparado al hogar de Eren, tenia que hablar con el si o si, llegó en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se acercó a aquella casa y tocó el timbre, un hombre de lentes lo atendió.

-¿Si? ¿A quien busca?

-Esta Eren Jaeger aquí.

-Mmm, no, esta en la escuela, pero si gusta pasar y esperarlo, no tardara ya es hora de que regrese.- el hombre paso a Levi y lo condujo a la sala.- ¿Usted es doctor?

-Si, me llamo Levi Rivaille, un placer.

-Un placer también, yo soy Grisha Jaeger, ¿Le podría pedir un favor, si no es mucha molestia?

-Claro, que necesita.

-¿Me ayudaría a revisar a mi esposa?, hace poco que se ha enfermado, pero no encuentro la causa del por que, ¿Sería tan amable de darme su diagnostico?

-De acuerdo.- ambos hombres subieron a la habitación, entraron a un cuarto que estaba lleno de mangueras, aparatos y demás cosas variadas de un hospital, la mujer en reposo estaba dormida profundamente.

-Tengo varias teorías, y ahora le estoy dando un tratamiento de la enfermedad que creo yo tiene, ¿Usted como la ve?

Levi la revisó y dio su diagnostico, Carla tenia una infección muy grave en su organismo, era muy raro el virus, aunque no incurable, sólo unas cuantas semanas mas de descanso y estaría de nuevo sana.

-Muchas gracias, ahora se que debo seguir con el tratamiento, es una persona muy amable.

-No hay de que, salvar vidas es nuestro trabajo.

La puerta se oyó y un chiquillo castaño se dirigió al lugar en donde su madre descansaba, sin mirar a los presentes fue con su madre y le tocó la mano.- ya llegue.- dijo en tono triste.- Por favor, recupérate pronto.

-Eren, hay alguien que te busca.- dijo Grisha a su hijo.

-¿Quién es papa?- preguntó y giro su vista a los presentes. Abrió lo ojos con impresión.- ¿Heicho?- Levi solo asintió.

-Hola Eren, un gusto volver a verte.- Eren solo agacho la cabeza, miró a su madre, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó.

-Iré a preparar algo de beber, ¿Qué desean?

-Yo quiero jugo de limón hijo, por favor.

-Yo te acompaño.- dijo Levi siguiendo a Eren.

El camino a la cocina fue en silencio, no se atrevían a decir nada. Eren estaba totalmente nervioso, cuando llegaron a la cocina, el castaño se dispuso a buscar las cosas para preparar la bebida, bajo la atenta mirada de Levi en él.

-Al fin estas aquí, dime, ¿Como has estado, Eren?

-Bastante bien, ¿Y usted Heicho? ¿Cómo esta?

-Mal, no sabes las veces que te he estado buscándote.

-Si, me imagino, tanto que se ha juntado con una mujer y ahora tendrán un hijo. Felicidades.

-¿Qué?

-No mienta señor, la escuché, y debo decirle que su decisión es la correcta, olvídese de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que acaso has olvidado todo?

Eren lo miró dolido.- no merece una persona como yo, le suplico que deje de intentar acercarse a mi. No lo merezco.

-¡Eren!- Levi lo tomó de los hombros.- ¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente?

-¡Por que es cierto! ¡Yo soy una persona horrible!

-No lo eres, ¡Yo soy la persona horrible!, te tengo de nuevo y lo arruino todo. Eren, esa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-No trate de decirme algo que crea convincente, lo entiendo.

-Eren, por favor, déjame explicarte. Esa zorra un día entro a mi casa y jamás salió, ¿Crees que he podido estar con alguien más?

-No lo creo, lo se, ya le dije que no tiene que darme explicaciones.- Eren se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Levi, este solo lo volteó de nuevo y le robo un beso, el castaño quiso apartarlo, pero simplemente no pudo, extrañaba tanto esos labios.

-Levi.- sollozó.- por favor no haga esto, no soporto que me toque la persona que mas amo en el mundo.- terminó soltando el llanto amargo que aguantó todo el tiempo.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo, no quiero perderte, no otra vez.- cuando Eren escuchó eso se soltó de nuevo de Levi y se alejó un poco.

-No quiero, ya le dije que yo no puedo estar con usted, no lo merezco.

-¿¡Por que mierda dices lo mismo!? ¿¡Que te tiene tan mal que piensas así!?

-¡Por que yo asesiné a nuestro bebé!, ¡Y me mate a mi mismo!, de no haber sido por mi, usted jamás habría sufrido como lo hizo, de no haber sido por mi, nadie habría muerto.

Rivaille lo miró con asombro, al fin conocía la verdad, bajó la mirada pensativo, juntó las cejas en una expresión de angustia, y abrazó a Eren.- escúchame, no fue tu culpa, lo hiciste para salvarnos a todos, nadie murió en esa expedición, aun así jamás te he culpado de nada, fue una mala jugada del destino.

-Pero por mi culpa sufrió.

-Si y no, me sentí desolado, pues tu y nuestro bebé iban a estar en un lugar mejor, y yo no podía estar con ustedes, se fueron aunque no de la forma correcta, nunca te reproche nada, ni siquiera me pasó por la mente el hecho de culparte de todo.

-Pero Petra-san, Gunter-san, Erd-san y Auruo-san también, por mi culpa ellos…

-Cuando estuve buscándote, los encontré, y cuando los vi dijeron que no te culpaban de nada tampoco, que ellos se fueron felices por que sirvieron para protegerte, y que esperan el día en que te vean y te abracen, para nunca volver a perderte de vista, ya que su misión aun no ha acabado.

-Levi-san.- Eren se soltó a llorar, y se abrazó mas a Rivaille.- ¡Lo lamento tanto!- Levi solo lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio un corto beso en ellas, con sus pulgares aparto los rastros de lagrimas y lo besó de nuevo.

-Nunca te vayas de mi lado, jamás Eren, promételo.

-Lo prometo.- dijo con voz ahogada.

-Hijo ya esta el jugo que… oh, lo lamento, no quise interrumpir.- dijo Grisha al ver la escena.- perdón, este… mejor te llamo en un rato.- dijo y cuando iba saliendo de la cocina Eren le llamó.

-No te preocupes papá, toma.- le tendió un vaso de jugo de limón.- lamento no habértelo subido antes.

-Descuida… y amm, bueno, el, el es tu… ¿Pareja?

-¿Levi-san?- Levi se paró al lado de Eren y lo abrazó.- lamento no haberle dicho antes, soy pareja de su hijo, espero que me acepte.

-Como no mi buen amigo.- dijo tocando el hombro de Levi.- lo acepto, ya que usted se una muy buena persona, ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir el tratamiento de Carla.

-Si necesita ayuda, no olvide llamarme.- le tendió un papel con su dirección y teléfono.- estaré encantado de ayudar a la señora Carla a su pronta recuperación.

-Gracias hijo.- le tendió lo mismo a Levi.- y tu no olvides tampoco si necesitas algo, bueno, nos vemos.- acarició el cabello de su hijo y subió las escaleras.

-¿Ese es tu padre el desaparecido?

-Levi.- lo regaño aun con lo ojos hinchados.- es un excelente padre.

-Claro que lo es, él te hizo y te trajo a la vida junto con tu madre, ya por eso los aprecio.- le dio otro beso a Eren y lo abrazó de la cadera.- sigues siendo alto, maldición.- dijo al ver que Eren tenia la misma estatura que en el pasado.

-Pero ya me quedaré así para siempre.

-Eso es bueno.- dijo y lo besó con mas intensidad, cuando el celular de Eren sonó, irónico, Again de Lenny Kravitz otra vez.

-Es un mensaje.- sacó su celular y miró el texto, se puso rojo de inmediato.- papá, no digas tonterías.- Levi vio el mensaje y sonrió.- "_nada de sexo en la cocina_".- decía.

-Bueno, ya que estamos bien y tu padre no me deja tomarte aquí, es hora de que me vaya, tengo que sacar a esa mujer a como de lugar, para que tu y yo vivamos juntos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah? ¿No quieres?

-Si quiero, pero, me incomodaría estar en el lugar que ella ocupó.

-Si es eso entonces buscare otro lugar.

-No, es decir, ustedes dos han tenido muchas veces sexo.- cada vez que hablaba su voz se iba apagando.

-Quitaré todo para que tu decores como te gusta, podrás hacer y deshacer a tu antojo, tiraré la cama, los sillones, las alfombras, las sillas, la mesa, incluso decoraras la cocina, lo que mas deseo es que tu estés conmigo.

-Levi.

-Te amo Eren, no lo olvides nunca.- le dijo y beso su frente, salió de la casa en dirección a la suya, a sacar si era necesario a patadas a aquella zorra. Eren se quedo en el marco de la puerta, viéndolo marcharse, dio un largo suspiro y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, miró su vientre y se llevó una mano a él, acariciándolo con sublime delicadeza.

-Perdóname tu también, mi pequeño, no volverá a pasar de nuevo.

::/

-Quiero que te largues de mi casa ahora.

-No lo haré, si quieres que me vaya dame el dinero que pido y jamás me volverás a ver.

-No te voy a dar nada.

-Pues no me voy.- la mujer se sentó en el sofá.

-Entonces llamare a la policía.- sacó su celular.

-¿Y que les dirás? ¿Que una mujer por la cual pagaste por sus servicios ha estado en tu casa sin que tu te quejaras, y que además le das dinero para que se compre cosas caras? Creí que eras más inteligente, Levi.

-No te daré lo que pides, así que lárgate de una vez. Además, no te doy dinero, tu zorra lo agarras.

-¿Para que quieres que me vaya? ¿A quien vas a meter ahora? ¿A una perra prostituta como yo? ¿A esa tal Eren? seguramente es mas puta que yo.- un golpe se oyó en la mesa, Levi estaba enojado, realmente enojado, posó su mirada en la mujer, con esa mirada que tenia cuando mataba titanes y calculaba su mejor movimiento.

-Quiero que te largues ahora mismo, y ni te atrevas a comparar a Eren contigo, asquerosa mujer, aléjate de mi si no quieres problemas.

-Pues no me voy, y no me vas a sacar, ya te dije, si quieres que me vaya dame la cantidad que te pido.

-Tsk, no te daré ni una mierda, ya te lo dije.

-Bueno, pues no me iré, es mas, creo que iré con unas amigas a divertirme un poco, nos vemos cariño.

Levi se quedó solo de nuevo, pensó en sacar la ropa de la mujer a la calle, pero si lo hacia tal vez ella se desquitaría después, y no quería que le hiciera algo a Eren, suspiró resignado y se fue a su cuarto, en donde durmió pensando en su futura relación con Eren, que estaba mas que consolidada.

SABADO

Llegó el fin de semana, y era la hora de sacar a esa mujer de su casa, en el tiempo que tuvo entre semana les dijo a Hanji y Erwin que le ayudaran, esa mujer era muy testaruda y jamás se saldría por las buenas, Hanji le invito a comer en el lugar donde trabajaba Eren, quien siempre les atendía con una sonrisa, Levi le había dicho que dejara de trabajar, que él se encargaría de todo y pagaría su colegiatura y gastos, ya que él era, después de todo, su pareja. Eren solo le daba el avión.

-Esta semana saldrá de mi casa, así que te vendrás conmigo.

-No es posible eso Levi-san, todavía vivo con mis padres y mi madre aun no esta del todo bien.- Eren se negaba rotundamente a vivir con el pelinegro, no es por que no quisiera, si no por que aun tenia muchas cosas en mente y quería asimilarlas.

-¿Entonces cuando?, Eren, dime ¿Estas nervioso por que si vives conmigo perderás de inmediato tu virginidad?- Hanji escupió su refresco y Erwin se atraganto, ambos tosieron, Eren se puso colorado de la vergüenza.

-Que sincero Levi.- se quejó Hanji.

-No me gusta ir con rodeos.

-Levi-san, eso no se dice, rayos.- se alejo sonrojado hasta la orejas.

-Mocoso.

Se escuchó la puerta, pero nadie prestó atención, reaccionaron cuando una mujer se sentó al lado de Levi y lo abrazo.- hola cariño, sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Levi se soltó de inmediato y la alejo.- Bárbara, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vine por ti querido, esta semana has estado muy distraído, me preocupas.- dijo con falso sentimiento.

-Oh, que amable de tu parte, pero que bueno que no te necesito, hazme el gran favor de irte de aquí.

-No, se que has estado viendo a esa perra de Eren, así que le pondré un hasta aquí.

Hanji se enojo por la manera en que le llamó a Eren y sin poder evitarlo le soltó una sonora cachetada, haciendo que todos los del lugar voltearan a verlos.- ¡La única perra aquí eres tu! ¡Levi ya te dijo que te largaras, así que vete de aquí, y no molestes!

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme de esa manera?, loca desquiciada, ya querrías todo lo que yo tengo.

-Prefiero ser vista como una persona rara a una asquerosa vulgar, no eres ni la mitad de buena que Eren.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Señoritas.- hablo el dueño del lugar.- por favor, continúen su pelea afuera, molestan a la clientela.

-No se preocupe, yo me largo.- hablo Bárbara furiosa y se levanto de su lugar, pero antes tiró los platos y vasos del lugar en donde estaban sentados, rompiéndolos. El dueño suspiro consternado.

-Eren.- le hablo al chico.- ven y recoge esto, por favor.- el niño salió de su espalda y asintió, se veía temeroso.

-Claro señor.

-¿Eren?, ¿Tu eres Eren?- Bárbara estaba sorprendida.

-Si señora.- habló rencoroso.

-Pero eres hombre.

-Pues si.- la mujer miró a Levi quien veía al chico castaño con ternura y adoración, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-No puede ser.- gritó a todo pulmón.- ¿Levi, eres un maldito homosexual?

Levi la miro y asintió.- si lo soy, y amo demasiado a Eren, ¿Vez que te dije que no compararas a Eren contigo?- se encaminó hacia el castaño y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo.

-Todo el tiempo, ¿He estado con alguien así?

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gustó?

-Cállate maldito.- gritó enojada.- me dan asco, ¡Tu y tu maldito novio hijo de puta me dan asco!

-Discúlpeme señora.- hablo el dueño del lugar.- no aceptamos que insulte a nuestros meseros, ni mucho menos discriminamos, así que le pido de la manera mas atenta que se retire o llamaré a la policía.- Bárbara salió del lugar.

-Bueno, ya que se ha enterado, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Levi no estaba para nada preocupado.

-¿Qué?

-Si, espero y con esto ya se largue.- sacó dinero de su cartera y se lo tendió al dueño.- por los platos y vasos que esa loca rompió.

-No se moleste, no pasa nada.

-No, no me gusta deberle a nadie.- el señor tomo el dinero y agradeció.

-Deberías ir a tu casa, y ver que esa mujer no haga nada estúpido.- Le comentó Hanji.

-No, por ahora quiero estar junto a Eren.- lo atrajo mas hacia él.- quiero estar solo con el.

-Señor, debo decirle que no es propio acosar a los meseros, si me permite decirle, el joven Eren saldrá dentro de unos cuantos minutos.- dijo el dueño del local y todos empezaron a reír, regresando a lo suyo.

Eren salió de trabajar y tuvo una cita de la muchas que tendría con Levi, su trabajo terminó a las 5 y ahora estaban caminando por las calles tomados de la mano, el castaño con una enorme sonrisa y Levi con una sonrisa de lado, iban a la casa del niño, ha pedirle permiso a Grisha que los dejaran vivir juntos de ahora en adelante, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que quien atendía era la mismísima Carla, quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa, Eren se abrazó a ella y ella correspondió el abrazo, Levi se presentó y pidió la mano de Eren, cosa que dejó sorprendido al menor. Carla y Rivaille se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Levi se quedó a cenar, y cuando vio su reloj eran las 11 de la noche, tiempo de irse a su casa; se despidió y beso a Eren en frente de sus padres, quienes aplaudieron de alegría.

Se dirigió a su casa esperando que esa bruja demente no estuviera, cuando llegó la recepcionista le dio un mensaje y lo leyó.- _"te dije que me iba a ir, pero que me dieras la cantidad suficiente, con lo que tome fue bastante, creo que hasta me ha sobrado".- _sudo frio, tomó el ascensor y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando entró todo estaba oscuro, algo no estaba bien, dejo caer sus cosas al suelo y se escuchó vacía la estancia, preocupado prendió la luz y miró, su cara se desencajo en una mueca de absoluto enfado, su casa ya no era su casa, ahora todo había desaparecido, sillones, alfombras, cortinas, mesas, sillas, su televisión, todo, fue a su cuarto para ver si al menos su cama seguía ahí, y si, sí estaba, pero su cuarto estaba hecho un total desorden, como si hubiera pasado un huracán por él, respiro profundo, definitivamente ya lo esperaba, se tocó la cabeza y bajó a la recepción, preguntó cuanto era la liquidación de todo, le dieron el total y pago, toco solo un poquito de sus ahorros. Al día siguiente Levi se mudaba con Erwin a su casa.

::/

Eren se había graduado de la escuela, y como regalo Levi le enseño lo que seria su nuevo hogar, una casa cerca del trabajo de Levi, era bastante amplia, tenia un pequeño jardín, dos pisos y una gran sala, en la pared descansaba una gran televisión de plasma.

El cuarto era muy grande, la cama "matrimonial" estaba en medio y al lado dos pequeñas mesas de noche, todo se veía realmente hermoso, miró maravillado el fino detalle de la pared, cuando sintió dos brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo.

-Te quiero Eren, por favor, ya no resisto mas.

-Yo también, también te quiero Levi.- Eren se abrazo a Levi, quien fue guiando sus pasos a la cama, lo recostó con mucho cuidado y se despojaron de sus prendas, entre besos y caricias realizaron aquel acto de amor, en donde dos seres se amaron con locura y volviendo a encontrase se atrajeron como un imán, al final de su danza se dieron un beso cargado de cariño y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo.

Poco menos de seis meses, Levi y Eren contrajeron nupcias en una pequeña ceremonia, solo con amigos cercanos, y con cercanos me refiero a la Legión completa, Levi logró volver a localizar a todos, ese fue el regalo de bodas de Levi, en cambio Eren estaba tan feliz y contento, tenia un especial brillo en sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Levi, cuando le pregunto lo que sucedía Eren tomo las manos de Levi y las dejó sobre su vientre el cual estaba un poco inflamado, el castaño sollozó de alegría cuando sintieron algo moverse en el interior de este, Rivaille abrió los ojos y besó aquella zona, y besó de nuevo a Eren.

-¡Esta aquí!, ¡Esta aquí con nosotros, Eren, te amo!

Eren ahogo unas cuantas lagrimas.- también te amo Levi, ¡Nuestro pequeño esta de nuevo aquí!

Esa noche fue inolvidable para todos.

::/

Tiempo después cuando Eren estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, Levi veía las noticias, asombrado por una noticia que lo dejo satisfecho, Bárbara Eliu fue arrestada por narcotráfico, aparentemente se involucró con una pandilla de maleantes quienes repartían droga por todo el país, y de la cual ahora estaba siendo encarcelada también, sonrió satisfecho, apago la televisión y se recargo mas en el sillón.

-Levi, la comida ya está… ¿Ah? ¿Por que estas tan feliz?

-Por que estas aquí, Joseph.

-Que gracioso.- miró el reloj.- es hora de que Sebastián vuelva.

-Si, me muero de hambre.

-Levi…

-¿Mmm?

-Effi… acaba de moverse.

-Seguro presiente cuando su madre estará a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-¡Levi, no hables así en frente de la niña!

-Ya llegué… ¿Por qué pareciera que están a punto de hacer otro bebe?- pregunto inocente el pequeño Sebastián, de 10 años.

-Por nada, ¡Ahora ve a lavarte las manos!

-Si, si. Papá, no le hagas daño a mama ¿Si?

-Lo consideraré.

-¡Levi!, ¡Tu también lárgate a lavar las manos!

Rivaille besó el vientre en donde Effi descansaba, otro en la frente de Eren y acaricio el cabello de su hijo, ambos caminaban a la cocina a lavarse las manos para comer.

Eren prendió el televisor y la noticia que veía Levi aún estaba en pantalla, reconoció a la mujer, frunció el ceño y apagó el aparato, no quería volver a saber nada de ella. Fue a prender el radio y la canción de Lenny Kravitz sonaba en el, esa canción los seguía a todas partes, con el estéreo prendido se fue hacia su familia.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Se vio que me traume con la canción de Lenny Kravitz ¿no?... xD (¡Es que tiene muy linda letra!)…**

**Y creo que no estuvo para nada bueno este oneshot, pero quería escribir algo así, lamento si no llegue a sus expectativas. ¿Qué les pareció? Tenia una idea de una historia así, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
